Scarecrow and Mrs King: The Mission Goes West
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: This is an AU story written by request of another SMK fan-fic author. Needless to say, these characters are not my property. The story occurs in Season 2 at some point after Episode 9, A Class Act. In this story, Amanda is still seeing Dean and Lee still has a rotating cast of dates. Lee has a mission, but Amanda is not available. Not to worry; a solution presents itself.
1. Chapter 1: Busted!

**Chapter 1: Busted!**

Lee Stetson shook his head vigorously, then ran his hands through his hair furiously. "No, no, no, Billy! We can't do this! Amanda's been through too much, and I've already called her anyway. You know she's got things with her kids that she's been missing out on! This'll take way too long, plus, I'm not sure she's qualified."

"You always say that," Billy protested. "Yes, there was a time when it was true, but it's not any longer, and you know it. Besides, anyone can do this one, Lee. You could go through that black book of yours if you wanted; all she has to do is be _with_ you on vacation … in Hawaii. Now how hard is that? Ask her again, Lee, and if you can't get her to go, or if you can't find a date yourself, then I'll send Francine with you."

The slender blonde sidled up to Lee, her arm going around his waist. "I'd be happy to go with you, Lee. You can forego Amanda; problem solved." She made big eyes at him, smiling at the prospect.

Lee gently disengaged himself from her and said, "No. Just … no." Ignoring Francine's hurt expression, Lee turned back to Billy. "Alright, Billy, I'll give Amanda the spiel, and take it from there." He threw his sport coat over his shoulder and stormed out.

"Have fun, Lee," Billy called, laughter evident in his voice, as Lee left.

Scarecrow grumbled, but closed the door, refusing to rise to the bait. He had already called Amanda about it, but he figured that one last attempt could not hurt. He would just drive over, knock on the window like he always did, and give her the spiel.

Amanda would probably agree, and Lee thought that that was a damned shame. The woman wanted nothing more than to be a mom, but the pressure of a government agency was often just enough to pull her away and make her agree to whatever Mission Scarecrow brought to her. He had often let her know that it was not his idea. Amanda always seemed to take this as an insult, but it was not; Lee was genuinely looking out for her. He really did not think that anyone else saw her as anything more than a convenient civilian too. But Lee Stetson did not work that way. He did not use people casually, and he hated that so many in the business did.

Lee slowed his Corvette and parked down the street from Amanda's house like he always did. He was still missing the old Porsche a little, but the Vette's effortless power and slot-car like handling had really grown on him. It was a lot more comfortable than the old Porsche ever thought about being. The car phone was nice too. He had the targa roof in the back, enjoying the balminess of the early summer night. _A date_, he thought. _This car is perfect for dates._ _Too bad I don't have one that means a darn_.

Billy made light of Lee's extensive list of social contacts, but to Lee's disappointment, that extensive list had produced no lasting relationships. _Well, here goes_, he thought as he snuck around back. He checked the window, and it looked like the coast was clear. No Amanda, but no Dotty either. Perhaps Amanda was out for the evening. He raised his fist to knock on the window of the back door, looking behind him to make sure that nobody could see him. Knocking on the door, he turned around, seeing the door open. He was disappointed; he hoped Amanda simply would not be there, saving him having to trouble her again. Lee did a double take when he realized that it was Dotty, Amanda's mother, who had answered. She wore a long silk robe, but it was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a hint of cleavage.

"Lee Stetson," she said eagerly. "I knew you'd be here eventually!"

"Uh …" Lee had no idea what Dotty was getting at, but she clearly knew who he was, and that was a problem.

"Oh, don't be shy, Lee," Dotty said cheerfully as she opened the screen door and took Lee's hand to lead him inside. "Now, you just come right on in, Lee Stetson. I'll get a cup of coffee for you … unless you'd prefer something … stronger."

Lee really did not want to go in, but at the same time, he needed to know how Dotty knew who he was, if she knew _what_ he was, and if so, how much she actually knew. "Okay, Mrs. West."

"Oh, just Dotty, Lee."

Lee went with her and took a seat at the kitchen table as Dotty directed. "I'm sorry, but have we met in person? Amanda's told me about you, but I don't recall us ever having contact."

Dotty poured drinks for them both and sat down across from Lee. He never specified what he wanted, but the liquid from the gin and tonic bottles did not constitute coffee. Dotty moved very quickly from the door to the cabinet, to the table with the drinks, but once she sat down, she adjusted herself carefully in the seat and turned to face him very deliberately, a coy smile on her face. While her hair was blonde like Francine's, Dotty was going gray, and her face, though very attractive, was lined from age and beginning to lose its tautness. She took a drink from her glass and then explained.

"Now Amanda always thinks she can keep secrets from me." Dotty made a grand, sweeping motion with her hand. "Now I just play along and let her think she's hiding whatever it is she's doing. She is a grown woman, after all. But that doesn't mean that I'm as oblivious or as gullible as she thinks I am."

Lee noticed that she did a lot of talking with her hands. She also projected very, very well. He took a draught from his gin and tonic, and realized that Dotty had made him the best gin &amp; tonic he had ever tasted. Dotty continued:

"Now, when she started having covert chats with a man who was sneaking around to the back door and trying to distract me while she answered, I got curious." Dotty leaned forward, her right elbow on the table, chin resting in her right hand. "So I would leave the room and act like she had privacy. Then I'd wander around to the back, and while the two of you were in deep conversation, I could observe without being seen." Then she sat up straight and made 'voila' motion with her hands. "I didn't even have to hide!"

"I'll have to talk to Amanda about what 'the coast is clear' actually means," said Lee, only half joking.

"Well be that as it may," Dotty went on, "when I saw you, I was so happy! I mean, you're a much better looking man than Dean, but I was curious as to why she would hide you from me. So I started listening when you would drop by. I also noticed that you were in weird places. Like when Amanda and I went to the grocery store, and she was talking to the milk."

"But it was me on the other side," Lee confirmed.

"Exactly! That was when I realized that this IFF was really a front for your … agency? Is that what you call it? And that you are a spy, codenamed Scarecrow." She took another drink. "Now, mind you, it took months to piece all this together, but as you can see, Amanda gets her knack for … whatever it is you two are doing from me."

"Dotty, you're not supposed to know about any of this," Lee scolded. "This is … a potentially serious security breach, and …"

"Oh, no; not at all! I'm as American and as patriotic as George Washington himself! Why, I'm more American than that Columbia woman they have at the beginning of the movies!" Then she leaned forward, her chin propped on her hands, elbows on her knees. "Your secret's safe with me, Scarecrow."

"I _could_ take steps to ensure that," Lee politely threatened. "But Amanda has told me enough about you that I think you're word is more than sufficient."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Lee Stetson," Dotty assured, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "But I'd submit to any security measures you deemed necessary. After all, I'm behind this country of ours one hundred percent! _Two_ hundred if need be."

Dotty took another drink, and Lee joined her, actually somewhat amused by Dotty's display of patriotism.

"Now, I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that my Amanda had not struck up a relationship with you," Dotty lamented, but then she looked up and to the right, as though contemplating and said, "But then I realized …" She leaned forward again, looking deeply into his eyes, her elbows back on her knees, but her hands down. "I realized that maybe I should meet the Scarecrow myself and see just what kind of man he is."

Dotty spoke seductively, and Lee did have to admit that the older woman was quite attractive. Surprisingly, she was much more spontaneous than her daughter. He had to admit that Dotty's instincts were actually pretty good, and she was _very_ patriotic. With Mrs. West's only daughter grown and having kids of her own, Dotty was free to travel and to go where she wished when she pleased. Lee began to piece together a plan, certain that Amanda would not mind.

"You know, Dotty, I have an idea, and it just might work."


	2. Chapter 2: Scarecrow and Mrs West?

**Scarecrow … and Mrs. West?**

Dotty had put on a red dress and heels and gone with Lee Stetson to Nedlinger's Bar for drinks. It reminded her of her first date with Benedict West in December of 1949, who had picked her up in a '47 MG Midget TC, a tiny British sports car with a convertible roof. It was a magical evening of jazz music at the opening night of the Birdland in New York. Charlie Parker, Harry Belafonte, and others had performed live that cool December night.

The cool spring air was much warmer, and Lee's Corvette was much more refined and comfortable, and of course, they were not going to a now legendary jazz club on its opening night. But it was a night out with a very handsome gentleman. And Lee had been a true gentleman, Helping her with her coat, holding the doors, helping her into and out of the very low slung Vette, and offering his arm to her as they entered Nedlinger's.

Lee ordered a martini and Dotty had ordered a cosmopolitan. They made small talk until their drinks came, at which point, Lee got straight to business.

"Warren Jakes has an estate on the big island, and every year, he has an exclusive soiree," Lee explained. "Only the insanely wealthy are invited; very exclusive. My cover is this," Lee paused to remove an issue of Scientific American from his briefcase. He was on the cover, under the name of Lee Steadman, holding a computer part of some kind in his hand, and being heralded as "The Tech Genius Who Will Revolutionize Movie Making for the Twenty First Century."

Dotty took the magazine, her mouth dropping open. "How on _Earth_ did you manage this?"

"A lot of cajoling and negotiation with Scientific American," Lee explained. "This, along with some other high profile outings on my part, has gone toward solidifying a believable background story. But for this event, I will need a date, and some of the gossip columns have actually picked up Lee Steadman's story, speculating as to who he'll show up with at this, that, or the other event. We really had to go all out on this, Mrs. West, and …"

"Lee, please!" Dotty put her hand over his. "Dotty. Just Dotty. Please; I haven't been on a date in years, Lee, and you calling me Mrs. West just makes me feel … old." Dotty did not mind being on a date with a man young enough to be her son. In fact, she thought they looked quite good together. Her age did not bother her, but she did not need to be reminded of it any more than Lee's being so much younger already did.

"Sorry, Dotty," Lee said somewhat bashfully. "Anyway, as you can see, we've really gone all out on this, so much so that Lee Steadman is in danger of becoming a minor celebrity."

Dotty had actually seen the name come up in People magazine, though she did not recall if there was an accompanying photo. "Lee, this can't just be so you can get into a party. There's got to be more to it than that."

"Absolutely, Dotty. Also in attendance will be Bill Fence, founder of Macrosoft. Not only is he the founder of a major American tech company, but he also is designing the defense grid for our Strategic Defense Initiative program."

"You're talking about Star Wars, aren't you?"

Lee nodded.

"Is he in danger? Or is he selling out the government?" Dotty could think of no other reasons for an agency operative to be going to an exclusive soiree on account of Fence.

"The former," Lee confirmed. "Warren Jakes is very cozy with a man called Borislav Zolnerowich, known internationally as the Red Mantis, and Zolnerowich will be in attendance. Intelligence points to Fence being a possible kidnapping target."

"If they got Bill Fence … they'd know exactly how Star Wars is supposed to work and …"

"And the entire Strategic Defense Initiative would be compromised," Lee finished for her. "Not to mention that a man with a wife and family would probably never see them again, disappearing instead into some KGB facility deep in the USSR."

"That's unthinkable!" Dotty pounded the table with her palm, saying, "I'm in, Lee Steadman! Now what do you need me to do?"

"Usually, Amanda just talks to people," Lee explained. "She serves as a distraction while I covertly move on my intended target. Now, sometimes, she decides to show … initiative, and starts investigating on her own. She's quite good at it actually. But I don't need you to do any of that. Just enjoy the party." Lee then put his hand over her own, saying, "Now, you're outgoing, you're beautiful, and you seem to have a pretty good grasp on a wide array of topics."

"Beautiful, huh?" Dotty smiled coyly and patted the back of her hair as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"And outgoing, which is the key," Lee emphasized. "Now, Amanda tells me that you have a way of … taking over the room, and getting everyone's attention. Your cover is that we met here; may as well since we're here, and Lee Steadman was so smitten with the sophisticated Dotty West that he began an affair with her."

"A torrid affair, Lee?" Dotty leaned over the table, propping her chin in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I think we may need more than just a chance meeting at Nedlinger's to make that one convincing."

"Mrs. Wes … I mean, Dotty," Lee held his hands up. "I don't mean to suggest anything improper."

"Neither do I," Dotty replied, though she maintained her posture and continued looking into his eyes as dreamily as she could. She was really enjoying this. "But we do need to be seen together more than just once or twice, don't you think?"

"Part of the plan is to make a big showing in Kona after we arrive. We already have reservations for an oceanfront suite at the King Kamehameha Hotel. Now, we're supposed to traveling together as lovers having a … what did you call it? a torrid affair, so we'll be in the same suite, though I don't expect you to share the bed with me. I've made sure that Amanda never has," he added.

"I knew Amanda would insist, but it raises my already high opinion of you, Lee." Dotty resumed a more casual seating posture leaning back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. "But I still think we should make a few … local dates before we go to Hawaii. I mean, how many women just go off to Hawaii with a man they only just met? I mean, some women do, but I'm not that kind of girl, Lee Stetson. If you want me on this mission, you're going to have to romance me like a lady should be romanced."

"I honestly wish we could, but our flight leaves in two days. Not much time for heavy dating. But I thought you might bring that up, so I have an idea that I think you'll approve of, and it should help get us seen by the right people." He reached into his coat pocket and produced tickets, saying, "Voila! Two tickets to see Swan Lake at the Kennedy Center. Dinner reservations are for five at Maison Blanche before the show."

Dotty's eyes went wide. "That place is like … fifty dollars per person! At least!"

"Yup," Lee said with a laugh. "And I get to take an elegant lady on the Agency's tab."

"Lee Stetson, you really are the best! Consider me your Gal Friday!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed!

**Chapter 3: The Secret Revealed!**

Amanda had been discreetly dating for a couple of years, and Dean, so loved by Dotty, was only lukewarm as far as Amanda was concerned. The weatherman was nice, dependable, and utterly boring. Amanda truthfully rather liked Lee Stetson. Not romantically, but she liked the air of excitement that he had about him. She did not like the messy apartment, cavalcade of seemingly loose women, or his way of often being quick to criticize. If Dean could only capture a bit of Lee's excitement, she might give him serious consideration.

She thought about these things as she pulled into the driveway with her kids. It was ten at night; Jamie had a play, and afterwards, they had gone out for ice cream. It was a Friday, and things had gone so well this week that Amanda had decided to reward them with a late night. That was when she saw a silver Corvette parked in front of the house. _Another mission_, she thought, rolling her eyes. She had missed so many of her kids' events, and with the lull in Agency activity, Amanda had been determined to catch up. She had even refused Lee on his request that she join him in Hawaii. _Too much time away from my family_, she thought. To her surprise, Scarecrow had agreed and told her that he would find another way. But here he was at her house, and not even bothering to hide the car!

Amanda just knew that Lee had either changed his mind, or that more likely, Billy had insisted. But why the sudden lapse in secrecy? Did he not understand that if her mother found out about Lee, it would be like World War 3 in the King household?

"Awesome! That's the new Vette!" Philip had made a beeline for the sleek, silvery car, Jamie close behind him.

"I hear it'll hit 150!" Jamie was now joining Philip in a moment of male bonding over machinery.

_Joe would be tickled_, she thought. "Come on, kids; it's probably a neighbor's guest, so let's not get too close.

"Mom, it even has a car phone!" Jamie was now peering into the car, and Amanda realized that the targa roof was removed and the windows were down. It was unusual for Lee to be so careless with his car.

"That's nice dear, now let's get inside. You were wonderful at the play, Jamie, so let's get inside; you can both stay up and watch that Star Wars film we rented from Erols." Amanda desperately wanted to get inside and get the kids occupied so that she could see what Lee wanted, and hopefully send him on his way before her mother got involved.

The kids dutifully went inside with her, but when she opened the door, she heard her mother's voice. She was speaking animatedly to … Lee?

"Lee Stetson, that was the best night out I've had in years. Years!"

"Lee?" Amanda called out as she ran to the kitchen_. No, no, no_, she thought. _Mother cannot meet him!_ To Amanda's shock, and near horror, Lee and her mother were at the kitchen table having drinks together, her mother in a rather showy red dress and high heel shoes.

"Amanda, I'm so glad you're home," Dotty began. "Now sit down with us while the boys watch Darth Vader." Lee just looked at her and grinned.

"Mother!" Amanda was flabbergasted. A hundred emotions went through her mind, and a hundred more came to her when she saw that Lee and her mother were clearly having a good old time together. "What are you …"

"Sit, sit, sit, Amanda." Mother was insistent. Then she looked over at Lee. "She's always been like this, Lee."

"MOTHER!"

"Amanda King," Dotty intoned, standing up. "Do not take that tone with me, young lady. Now sit down."

"Calm down, Amanda," Lee said, making a downward motion with his hands as though he were bringing down the volume of an orchestra. "Don't worry; we can explain."

Amanda sat down, looking back and forth at the two of them, her expression that of having seen a ghost. Mother and Lee together in the same room telling her to sit down so that they could explain was not something she wanted to come home to. Not to mention that her own raised voice had summoned Phillip and Jamie.

"Mom, Grandma?" Phillip entered first. Then seeing Lee, he brightened. "Hey, mister, is that your Corvette?"

"It is my Corvette." Lee proudly claimed his ownership of the top of the line Chevrolet.

"And I had a lovely ride in that Corvette," Dotty added, walking around and putting her hands on Lee's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Phillip, Jamie, this is Lee Stetson. He's a friend of your mother, and has been my escort this evening."

"So that's what all the fuss is about," Jamie said. "Grandma's got a boyfriend. Come on, Phillip; the previews are over. I don't wanna miss Darth Vader!" He turned to leave, then said, "Good to meet you, Mister Stetson!" Then he ran off to watch the movie.

"See ya," Phillip said, following Jamie.

Amanda waited until she could hear the telltale sound of John Williams and blaster fire before saying anything. Once she was sure that the kids were safely ensconced in the science fiction film, she turned to Lee and her mother.

"Now would you two mind telling me just what's going on? I mean, I go out and, Mother, you're in your nightgown, and Lee, you said you'd find someone else for the mission, and I just thought I'd have a night with the boys and come home to a quiet house. I even turned down an urgent plea from Dean, so that I could be with the boys, and …"

"Amanda," Dotty interjected, halting Amanda's ramble. "You do realize that I know about the Scarecrow."

"You do?" Amanda looked at Lee, who did not look the least bit worried, and then looked back at Dotty.

"Well of course I do," Dotty exclaimed, her hands up in frustration. "Do you really think I'm that gullible? Some of the explanations you've given me are … well frankly insulting. I figured out the perfect places, the best windows, to listen to you and Lee talk when all this started."

"You were spying on me?" Amanda was a bit indignant.

"Amanda, I was worried! Imagine how I felt; an older woman in a home with a daughter and two young boys? I had to know what kind of man was knocking at windows and backdoors and hiding behind the shrubbery!" Dotty looked angry, but then her expression softened. "But when I found out that you were serving our country, I was so proud of you. And Lee is one of our boys, fighting for our freedom, so how could I not be pleased? I mean, I was concerned that the missions were dangerous, but I had a good feeling about Lee Stetson. I really hoped you would strike up a relationship with him."

"Really?" Amanda was duly shocked.

"Of course, really! Why do you think I kept extoling the most boring virtues of Dean all the time?"

"Oh." Amanda felt a bit stupid now. _Poor Dean_, she thought.

"But then I realized that you really weren't interested in this dashing spy, so I thought it was about time _one_ of the West women stood up and made herself known."

"But Lee's a spy," Amanda protested. "It might be dangerous."

"To a widow with a grown daughter and no excitement? Is that what you want for your mother, Amanda? To waste away like an old maid, with no romance or adventure?"

"No, but Mother …"

"Amanda, listen to me," Lee said in a tone that brooked no protest. Amanda knew that tone, and knew better than to argue. "I have been trying to keep Billy from constantly dragging you into agency business so that you could have more of a life with your kids. You've been training, and you're doing great, but I knew you'd been missing out on time with your kids, and you said as much yourself. You specifically turned down this mission for that reason. Billy insisted that I ask you one more time. I knocked on the back door, and Mrs. West …"

"Dotty," Dotty corrected.

"… and Dotty, sorry Dotty, answered. Boy did I have some explaining to do. But we really hit it off. Now, the Hawaii mission isn't dangerous at all, and all I needed was a date. We got to talking and went out for drinks, and …"

"You took my mother out for drinks?"

"And why wouldn't he?" Dotty looked annoyed that Amanda was so disapproving.

"Dotty's right," Lee continued. "Why wouldn't I? She's single, she's vibrant, she's beautiful, and she's sophisticated. Anyway, I promise you, Amanda, I'm not dragging Dotty into the agency; you're already training to be an agent, so why would I do that?"

"You said I'm doing a great job too," Amanda added.

"You are doing a great job, Amanda. But I still need a lady with me in Hawaii, and Dotty really wanted to go. I promise you, Amanda, she'll have the time of her life, and she'll be in absolutely _no_ danger."

"No danger," Amanda repeated.

"None whatsoever," Lee confirmed.

"Amanda, I'm the mother, not you," Dotty protested. "You don't get to tell me it's dangerous; I get to tell you that. And if I'm not telling the mother of two small boys, my _own daughter_, to get out of the business, then you should be counting your blessings."

"Lee, no danger?" Amanda looked pleadingly at Lee. He had already promised her, but she still wanted that extra reassurance.

"None, Amanda. I promise." Lee's mouth spit into a wide grin. When Amanda raised an eyebrow, he got more serious, adding, "And I promise to be a perfect gentleman with Dotty. You have my word."

"Alright," Amanda said hesitantly. "Well, at least we don't have to be so … secretive here anymore."

"Well, we do a bit," Lee countered. "Phillip and Jamie can't know that you and I are spies. To them, I'm their grandmother's beau, and your coworker at IFF."

"Good point," Amanda conceded.

"Then it's settled," Dotty exclaimed, making a 'voila' motion with her hands.

Amanda retreated to the living room to watch Star Wars with the boys, wondering if Lee and her mother would continue to date after Hawaii. She was happy for her mother, but at the same time, she still felt weird about her seeing Lee. On the other hand, she knew that Lee would never take undue advantage of her mother, or be abusive or pushy. And with Lee on her arm, Mrs. West could be no safer when out on the town. Amanda settled into watching the film, smiling contentedly at the thought of mother finally having a steady date.


	4. Chapter 4: Talk of the Town

**Chapter 4: Talk of the town**

"You're taking who?" Billy's eyes were wide with shock, and he could not decide whether he was angry at Lee or if he wanted to congratulate Scarecrow for getting a partner for the mission on such short notice. "And you're taking her where?"

"It's all in my report, Billy," Lee announced. "You told me that it could be anyone; all I needed was a date. And Dotty and I … hit it off."

"Hit it off, huh?" Billy sounded dubious. "Scarecrow, I don't have to remind you that Dotty West is Amanda's mother and she's old enough to be _your_ mother."

"You're point, Billy?" Lee was smug, knowing that he had done exactly what had been asked of him. He had already had a background check ordered on Mrs. West, which he knew would come back spotless. "There's no crime against dating a mature woman."

"Mature?" Francine snorted. "You mean an old bag!"

"Um, Francine," said Lee smugly, "have you actually met Mrs. West?"

"Well … no."

"You know how Amanda outshines you without even trying? Where do you think she gets it from?"

Francine's mouth dropped open, an expression of utter indignation on her face. "Out … she does not! Not in a million years does that housewife …"

"In a second," countered Lee. "And every second of everyday. So don't you go calling Mrs. West an old bag. She's everything you try to make yourself out to be, so can it."

Francine demurred, leaving the room in a huff. Billy shook his head.

"Alright, alright, alright, Lee. So you're going to initiate an affair …"

"A _torrid_ affair," Lee corrected.

"Right, a _torrid _affair with the sophisticated Dorothy West. And then you're sweeping her off her feet and taking her to Hawaii. I assume that legitimizing your cover is your justification for your taking her to a high end French restaurant and the Bolshoi Ballet?"

"You've got it, Billy. Remember, I'm going to revolutionize the future of movie making."

The background check came back clean as Lee had expected, so he put the next phase of his plan into effect. He contacted a limo service whose owner owed Scarecrow. Then, he picked up his tux from the cleaners. Then he stopped by the florist and purchased a bouquet of a dozen long stem roses. _If Mrs. West wants a torrid affair_, he thought, _then by gum, she's going to get one_.

"Hot date tonight, Mister Stetson?" asked the florist, Mrs. Rivera. Lee was a regular customer; dates loved flowers, so Lee had gotten to know Mrs. Rivera very well over the years. But tonight was different.

"Oh, yeah, but this one is different," Lee said with a chuckle. "In fact, I don't think I've ever met anyone like her."

"Normally, I'd write that off as youthful exuberance, but with you? I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that with that particular … look in your eyes. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks, Mrs. Rivera, so do I."

Dotty West had put on a blue evening gown and her best jewelry for a night on the town with Lee Stetson. When she came downstairs, Amanda and the boys were beside themselves.

"Wow, grandma, you look great," offered Phillip, as Jamie gave her a thumbs up.

"Mother, aren't you a bit … overdressed?" Amanda looked thoroughly confused as to why Dotty was dressed up so well.

"A fine restaurant and the Bolshoi? Amanda, how could you think I'd wear anything less than my very best?"

"It's just Lee, Mom."

"Just Lee? JUST Lee? Amanda, do I ever pooh-pooh your dates?" Before Amanda could answer, Dotty said, "Of course I don't. Now, Amanda, on a scale of one to ten, that man is an eleven! And you didn't seem to want to scoop him up, and far be it from me to let a single man of his caliber be wanting for a date, especially when … well, you know."

"No, mother, I don't know."

Dotty leaned over and whispered in her ear, "National security is involved."

"Oh, that."

The doorbell rang and Dotty hurried to answer. It was Lee, and he was dressed as well as Dotty, wearing a tux and even a matching cummerbund and bowtie, though it was purely by chance.

"You look magnificent, Dotty." Lee then gave her the flowers.

Dotty beamed at the compliment, then turned around and looked back at Amanda. "Did you hear that, Amanda? I look magnificent. Magnificent! And these flowers! A dozen long stem roses?" Dotty smiled at Lee, blushing slightly. "These are beautiful."

"For a beautiful lady," Lee replied.

Dotty went to the kitchen and found an appropriate vase for the flowers in one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Putting the flowers in, she placed it in the center of the kitchen table. Amanda just stared open mouthed as Dotty went to join Lee at the front door.

"Now, don't wait up for me. Bye!" Dotty took Lee's arm and stepped outside with him, only to see a limousine waiting for them, a driver holding the door.

"A limo?" Dotty could hardly believe it.

"I don't think that dress of yours would do well in the Vette, Dotty," Lee explained. "Also, I thought it might be nice to enjoy your company without having to drive. Now, shall we?"

"Oh, I believe we shall," replied Mrs. West as Lee helped her into the limo.

It was well after midnight by the time Lee brought Dotty home. They had enjoyed their dinner, and the ballet was magnificent. Afterward, they went for drinks, and then Dotty had gotten the idea to have the limo driver just drive around the beltway once before dropping returning her home. Through it all, Lee was a perfect gentleman with her. Dotty was amazed at how much they seemed to have in common, and how easily he could converse with her. Part of his job as a spy was to play roles, and to learn subject matter in order to facilitate his performance in those roles, but for Dotty, it meant an attractive younger man to whom she could talk with for hours.

As part of the role, they had been quite romantic at dinner, and he was very attentive to her during the ballet. When they went for drinks, both of them had loosened up a bit, and occasionally, they stole kisses. The ride home was nicely romantic, with Lee holding her the whole way home. It reminded her of when she dated Benedict West. He was such an adventurous spirit, and Lee was cut from the same cloth. Dotty imagined her late husband as leading a double life, being a spy like Lee. The thought made her giggle.

When Lee finally took her home, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dotty, that was the best date I've had in years. Thanks."

"Best in years?" Dotty was surprised. "Amanda tells me you have … quite the dating life."

"I have," he confessed. "But nothing with any depth or meaning. Shallow relationships with shallow women; fun, but not very rewarding."

"Well then, Lee, we'll have to make this the most rewarding Hawaii trip you've ever had." Dotty stood up on her tip toes and kissed Scarecrow on the lips. "Good night, Mister Stetson."

Across town, a gossip photographer went home in triumph. Lee Steadman, the man who made the cover of Scientific American, and who would revolutionize movie making with a heretofore unheard of photographic technique, was out on the town with a woman old enough to be his mother. _This should get me into the big leagues_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise**

Lee and Dotty had been admitted to the party, an outdoor affair, and the weather was perfect. This was Dotty's first trip to Hawaii, and so far, it had been wonderful. They had flown first class, so the long flight was not so bad, as the 747 was quite roomy. Now, with Lee in a seer sucker suit and Dotty in a navy summer dress. The two had drawn quite a bit of attention.

"Lee, everyone is looking at us," she noticed.

"That's good. See that guy over there? The one with an eye patch in the Nehru jacket?" He pointed to a white haired man wearing a gray Nehru jacket, looking like he stepped straight out of a spy movie.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "He's been looking at me more than anyone else."

"That's our host, Warren Jakes," explained Lee. "And he does like beautiful women in your age range."

"Who's that guy with him? The one who looks like a mountain in a suit?" Dotty pointed to a large Slavic man in a black suit.

"That's Borislav Zolnerowich, the Red Mantis."

Dotty shuddered. "He looks scary."

"That's because he is," laughed Lee. "But nothing I can't handle."

Dotty normally would have thought a man who spoke that way to be bragging, but the casual, matter of fact way that Lee said it put her at ease. She imagined that he had faced far worse in his line of work. Then, a clumsy, rather befuddled looking man spilled his drink all over one of the servers, causing a commotion that interrupted Dotty's thoughts.

"And that would be Bill Fence," said Lee, in answer to Dotty's unasked question.

"Oh my," she exclaimed. "He looks like he has two left feet and ten thumbs on his hands."

"Athletic grace is not why he's in demand," Lee said with a chuckle. "And we need to keep him out of Mister Zolnerowich's hands … and you out of Warren Jakes' hands."

Dotty squeezed Lee's hand, and then kissed his cheek. "Just keep me in your hands, and we'll be just fine."

"There'll be plenty of time for that when we get back to the hotel," Lee said with a wink.

"Well then," Dotty said, sliding her arm around him. "Let's get the job done and be on our way."

"Agreed," said Lee. "Time to make contact. Dotty, go on over to Mister Fence and strike up a conversation with him. I'll see what I can do with our host."

"Yes, sir!" Dotty kissed him again, and then made a bee line for Bill Fence, who after getting another drink, tripped and almost spilled it all over Dotty. She managed to sidestep the errant champagne, however, and introduced herself.

"Dotty West," she said. "And Lee and I are both big fans of your software. Why, I can't tell you how many times your accounting programs have saved me!"

"Uh …" Fence just looked at her, perplexed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed. "Lee Steadman is my date. He's a filmmaker, has some revolutionary ideas about how to make a better picture. I don't know about all that; my interest in Lee is a lot less … technical, if you know what I mean. But I do all of my own accounting, you know; ever since I had an accountant try to cheat me out of my savings, I just never trusted anyone to do it for me again. No; I resolved then and there to never be dependent on others to manage my fortune."

"Uh, wow," Fence finally said. "That's impressive. I saw the article on Lee Steadman. I was hoping to meet him."

"Are you kidding?" she asked excitedly. "Why, just this morning, he said, Dotty, you know that Macrosoft's founder will be at the party this afternoon. I would love to meet him to discuss how computers are revolutionizing the world of cinema."

"He wants to meet … me?" Fence looked confused. "I figured he'd be more interested in that guy over there."

Fence pointed to a young man with dark hair, a tall blonde on his arm. The woman was noticeably taller than he was. Dotty realized that the man was none other than Tom Kreuk, the lead man in that new movie, 'The Scent of Money.' "He's … a lot shorter than I thought," Dotty said unconsciously.

"Yeah, only about five-six," Fence confirmed. "Didn't stop him from snagging Nicole Collins, there."

"You know," said Dotty surreptitiously taking his arm, "Lee isn't impressed by celebrities. He's more interested in the craft, and the production. I mean, come on; you know the real talent never makes it to the big screen. That's why we go to the theatre. Now come on, Bill; I'll take you to Mister Steadman."

Lee had managed to get into a very technical conversation about filmmaking and a new technique called, 'CGI,' with Warren Jakes. Lee was glad that he always stayed up on the filmmaking trade as part of his IFF cover, and he knew quite a bit about the topic. He was even conversant with the terms, and with the use of CGI in modern film.

"You know, Mister Jakes," Lee said.

"Please, Lee, call me Warren," insisted their host.

"Warren, you know, CGI has already made inroads into filmmaking. Take for example, that Disney film, Tron."

"Oh, the one with Bruce Boxleitner and Jeff Bridges?"

"Yes, Warren, that one. First use of CGI in a major feature film. Couldn't have been done without it! But there's a new technology that takes it even further; morphing."

"Morphing?" Jakes looked befuddled.

"Yes, morphing," confirmed Lee. "Morphing will revolutionize filmmaking; cutting edge stuff. And I have ideas to take it even further! Imagine, if you will, a movie experience, where the film is not just in front of you, but all around you! A 180 degree sensory experience."

"Does not 3-D do that already?" asked the massive Zolnerowich, clearly board with the topic. Jakes, however, was fascinated. Lee did not miss a beat, especially with Dotty walking over with Fence.

"Not even close," Lee declared dismissively. "Current 3-D films look like children's pop up books that move; 2-D images that that move in three dimensions. Imagine, though; three dimensional images that have depth, and the appearance of mass and substance. Now, they're already working on that challenge now, but the technology still requires glasses. Now, you tell me, Warren, how does that help moviegoers with vision problems that render the glasses ineffective?"

"I know," exclaimed Jakes, who was apparently a huge film buff. "It always bothered me that I could not appreciate such films."

"Exactly," Lee agreed. "But what if that effect could be generated _without_ the need for glasses? No more poor fitting paper frames, or the possibility of sanitation issues, and everyone could enjoy it."

"I'll bet Bill here might be able to help you out," offered Dotty, joining the conversation.

"Bill Fence," Lee exclaimed, "I was hoping I'd get to meet you."

Bill shook Lee's hand, nodding. "Tell me more about what you're looking to do, Mister Steadman."

"Please," Lee protested. "Just Lee. And Warren, this is my lady, Mrs. Dotty West."

Jakes took Dotty's hand and kissed it, prompting Dotty to look at Lee with an expression of resignation.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mrs. West," Jakes said with an almost reverential tone. "You know, when I saw your name, I briefly wondered if Mister Steadman had managed to snag the country singer."

"No, no, no," confirmed Dotty. "I'm Dotty with a 'y,' not an 'ie,' and she's the other way around."

As Lee and Bill Fence began talking about the feasibility of Lee Steadman's 3-D without glasses idea, Warren Jakes struck up a conversation with Dotty. Lee had warned her that he liked women in her age range and that she was Jakes' type. She had already noted that Jakes had been staring at her.

"Mrs. West," Jakes began, friendly enough. "It's unfortunate that a lady of your caliber has been snatched up by our young friend here. But you are fortunate indeed; not many men of his young age appreciate finer ladies like yourself. They're still busy chasing the adult equivalents of cheerleaders and trying to relive high school."

"I think you have the wrong idea, Mister Jakes," replied Dotty with a gleam in her eye.

"How do you mean?"

"He didn't snatch me up," Dotty corrected. "I snatched him up. But you are correct; Lee does appreciate the finer things in life. I couldn't help but notice, however that you have been making eye contact with me quite a bit." Dotty hoped that she was not getting in over her head, but she was going with her instincts.

"I couldn't help but notice you," Jakes confessed. "You don't have that jaded, blasé manner that women at these events usually have. They've lost their spark, their excitement. Now they get their enjoyment from manipulation, one-upsmanship, and gossip. It's all intrigue and politicking for them. The same is true for many of the men as well, but at least in the tech sector, they still have some spark of creativity. Your man, Steadman, is like you; he's excited, energetic, and vital. I envy him, Mrs. West."

"Sometimes, so do I," Dotty mused, as she thought about Lee's adventurous life. Her own life had been more adventurous before settling down, and though she did not regret for one minute her life as a wife and mother, she did envy, just a little, the seeming freedom that Lee enjoyed as a federal agent. "But then I remember that it was I who corralled him."

"Which is why I envy him," Jakes laughed. Then he addressed Lee, Fence, and Zolnerowich. "Come, my friends. Let us retire to my private salon for drinks."

"Warren, this is my kind of party," Lee said cheerfully, taking Dotty's arm. As he walked with her, he squeezed her arm to get her attention, then whispered, "This could be bad; be on guard."

Jakes led them to another part of his mansion, and as soon as they were inside the salon, Zolnerowich locked the door and began to draw a pistol. Lee back kicked the Soviet agent's hand, preventing him from drawing the pistol fully, and before Dotty knew what was happening, Lee had shot Zolnerowich in the chest. But the big Soviet was merely knocked back, apparently wearing body armor under his suit. Zolnerowich's gun was now out, but Lee fired again, this time placing the bullet between the Soviet agent's eyes.

"Impressive, Mister Steadman," said Jakes. "Or should I say … Stetson?"

Lee turned to see that Jakes held a pistol in his own hand and was pointing it at Dotty. "You wouldn't want to chance Mrs. West getting shot, now would you?"

"Give it up, Jakes," Lee warned. "Your Soviet connection is dead. It's over."

"To the contrary," Jakes countered. "Zolnerowich was merely a decoy … or at least the man who wore his name publicly was. You see, Mister Steadman, I am the Red Mantis."

"How the hell did you figure out who I was?"

"I have connections, Mister Stetson. And Scarecrow is legendary in the KGB. At one point, you even had everyone believing that it was your partner, Amanda King, who was really the Scarecrow. But a few of us put the pieces together, and we figured out who you really were. That, and a well-placed agency mole … to get us the information we needed."

"Oh my god, Lee," Dotty gasped, "he knows who Amanda is!"

"Without the Scarecrow," Jakes gloated, "Amanda is no threat, and of no interest. All I have to do is … where's Fence?"

"Fainted," groaned Dotty, jutting her chin towards the unconscious Bill Fence. "As soon as the guns came out."

Jakes shook his head as the door opened and several more armed men came in, one of whom relieved Lee of his pistol.

"Take Mister Fence," Jakes ordered them. "Prepare him for transport. As for these two … I am sorely tempted to take the incomparable Mrs. West as a prize, but alas, I don't have the time for added complication. Take Stetson and West, and lock them in the freezer. Maybe we'll arrange a trade later … _if_ they're still alive."


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission on Ice!

**Chapter 6: The Mission on Ice**

Dotty was in tears as she hung in the cold freezer, tied back to back with Lee, hanging from a meat hook. She was certain that her right shoulder was dislocated from hanging. Lee, for his part, seemed calm and collected.

"You know, Lee, I've fantasized about you and I being alone together, and I even brought some things I got at Rebecca's Fantasies, but being tied up in a freezer hanging from a meat hook was not one of them. Oh, Lee, what are we going to do?"

"Rebecca's Fantasies, huh? You'll have to show me some of those things after we get back, Dotty."

Dotty could not believe how calm Lee was under the circumstances. "Lee, please tell me this isn't the end!" Dotty was crying, but not sobbing. Not yet, at least.

"Nope," Lee said confidently. "I just wanted to make sure they were gone."

"Oh, Lee, my hands are numb and my shoulders hurt, and I'm having trouble breathing."

"I'd imagine so," Lee said as he moved, his back pressing against Dotty's, making her wonder what he was doing. "But just hold tight, Dotty; I was prepared for something like this. In fact, I'd say we're right in position."

"For what? Slow suffocation and freezing?"

"No," Lee countered. "For stopping these jackals once and for all."

Dotty heard his heels clap together, and then felt his back pressing into hers. She turned her head to see how he was lifting her. Lee had brought his feet up over their heads, and was cutting the ropes with a blade that extended from his right shoe.

"Hold tight, Dotty," he warned.

A moment later, the rope gave way and the two of them landed, their feet hitting the floor hard. He quickly got the ropes off of their hands, but before he did anything else, Dotty embraced him and held him tightly, kissing him passionately.

"Sorry, Lee," she said as she pulled back. "I just wanted to do that in case we don't get out."

"Oh, don't you worry, Dotty," he assured. "We're getting out."

With that, Lee sat down and began removing the heel of his right shoe. Inside of the heel was a compartment holding a number of metal pieces that he removed and began to assemble. Once he had some kind of handle and trigger mechanism assembled, he put the heel back on, twisting it slightly to retract the blade. Then he removed the left heel and produced more parts, assembling the rest of what turned out to be a snub nosed pistol.

"Wow," Dotty exclaimed. "It's like something from the movies!"

"Yeah, but this is for real. Then there's this."

Lee proceeded to remove the collar inserts from his shirt collar, and a long wire from inside his necktie. He took the inserts and began to kneed them together, quickly making them into what looked like a wad of gum. He went to the freezer door and found the latch area, and squeezed the wad into the seam. He took the wire and put the two ends into the wad, and then stepped back, unrolling the wire to a length of about six feet. He then removed his belt buckle and opened it up. Placing the wire inside, he closed the clamshell buckle, which caused the device to begin beeping. Lee quickly covered Dotty, pushing her into the corner.

A loud explosion sounded, and Lee turned and fired a single shot. Dotty turned in time to see the guard who had looked in as the door blew open fall to the ground, a bullet between his eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Dotty demurred.

"Come on, Dotty," Lee encouraged. "It's time to rescue Bill Fence!" Lee handed her the keys to his Corvette. "You drive stick?"

"Of course, Lee," she boasted. "They didn't have automatics for me to learn on when I was a sweet sixteen, you know."

"Good to hear. Now take the Vette and get clear of this place. I have a car phone in the console. Call Billy, and tell him we have a priority alpha emergency, and we need air support. He'll know what to do."

"Right," Dotty said in acknowledgement.

A guard came around the corner, but Lee shot him in the forehead, taking him down. He then collected the guns from both of the dead guards.

"Forty fives," he said approvingly. "These'll do nicely. I'll cover you to the car. Come on!"

The phone rang at Billy Melrose Desk. The veteran agent picked up, saying, "Melrose."

"Billy, this is Dotty West, calling for the Scarecrow," came Dotty's voice over the phone. Billy held the phone away for a moment; Dotty projected like an opera singer, even through the phone lines! "I have a priority alpha emergency at Warren Jakes' estate, and we need air support!"

"Priority Alpha?" Billy sat up and took notice at this. "We'll scramble our agents in the area and coordinate with the local authorities. You just stay safe, Mrs. West."

"Don't you worry about me," Dotty admonished. "If the Russians get Bill Fence, then Star Wars is compromised, and that's not happening on my watch, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Billy, impressed with Dotty's gumption. "Do what you can from your end, but stay safe. Melrose out."


	7. Chapter 7: All Fenced In!

**Chapter 7: All Fenced In**

A chopper was preparing for takeoff on Warren Jakes' private helipad, and Jakes and another large Soviet man were encouraging Bill Fence to board at gunpoint, flanked by six armed goons.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you," said the Soviet. "As usual."

It was the closest that the big Soviet ever came to smiling. He handed Jakes a briefcase, which Jakes had one of his goons check. When the goon nodded, Jakes smiled and shook the Soviet's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, comrade."

Before the two men could finish their goodbyes, a shot rang out, piercing the briefcase, causing it to fly open, and wrapped bills to spill out. The goons turned to fire back, but Lee had already rolled out of the way of their fire, and came up, firing a shot into the helicopter's cockpit. Blood sprayed the glass, guaranteeing that the aircraft would remain grounded. The six gunmen, however, had pinned Lee down, as he hid behind one of the service vehicles.

"Can you fly that thing?" Jakes shouted to the Soviet.

"Da!"

"Then get Fence out of here!"

The Soviet made for Fence, who had panicked and thrown himself to the ground, but Lee fired at the Russian goon, striking him in the leg.

"The place is surrounded," shouted Lee, bluffing.

"Kill the Scarecrow," shouted Jakes at his goons as he made to leave the helipad.

The goons complied, renewing their assault on Lee, and moving to surround his position. Lee managed to shoot one of them in the head, reducing their number, but they were getting wise to him, and he had nowhere to go that he would not be vulnerable.

Jakes turned to leave, only to be confronted by a speeding Corvette that rounded the corner. He turned to run, but the car was already hitting triple digits, and Jakes was struck by the silver sports car, sending him flying. The goons turned to fire at the car, but it was too late; Dotty plowed into them, taking them out. Lee pumped his fist and said, "Yes!" Then he made for Zolnerowich. Dotty used the Soviet's being occupied by Lee to call out to Fence.

"Bill, get in the car! Now!"

Fence shakily complied, and Dotty was soon speeding away with the computer genius as Lee mopped up the bad guys.

Billy Melrose arrived with a brace of federal agents to clean up the Jakes estate, and to take the Soviet into custody. As Billy and the agents secured the area and questioned Fence, Lee and Dotty stood together, basking in their victory.

"You know, Dotty, unlike Amanda, when I sent you to the car, you actually stayed in it," Lee observed. "You didn't stay in one place, but you did stay in the car."

"I'm sorry, Lee," Dotty protested, "but I couldn't leave you alone against an army. I figure we're a team, so I need to pull my weight."

"You did more than pull your weight, Dotty," Lee said admiringly. "You really saved the day. I'm glad you came on this trip with me."

"You're not mad?"

"I was worried for you, but you handled that car like a pro. And since it's a rental, I won't have to deal with the damage on my own Vette."

Dotty slid her arm around Lee's waist. "We do make a good team, don't we?"

"We do," he agreed, pulling her close and kissing her as Billy and Francine walked over. "Well, Billy, looks like agency work runs in Amanda's family, wouldn't you say?"

"I have to admit," interjected Francine, "I was skeptical of Amanda's mom being able to handle this mission, but you proved me wrong, Dotty."

"That's 'Mrs. West' to you, Ms. Desmond," replied Dotty coolly.

"Be that as it may," said Billy, "Francine is right; I had my doubts too, but Lee vouched for you, and you turned out to be more than up to the task. Bill Fence is safe, and the two of you just prevented vital information about SDI from falling into Soviet hands. Job well done, both of you. Mrs. West, your daughter has been a real asset to the agency, and Lee's right; it looks like she inherited the talent from you. You wouldn't be interested in any future assignments, now would you?"

"Billy, I have no aspirations to be an agent," Dotty replied, holding up her hands, "but if my country needs me, don't hesitate to call. And you may call me Dotty."

"So whose home should we call, Mrs. West," asked Francine snidely, "The King residence or Lee's apartment?"

"Now Ms. Desmond," said Dotty condescendingly, "what kind of international woman of mystery would I be if I told you the answer to that?"

Lee and Billy laughed heartily, as Francine pouted.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Week's Notice!

**Chapter 8: Two Weeks in Hawaii!**

It was eight in the evening, and Dotty was prepared to wrap up the vacation, lamenting that they had not had more time alone. One night left, and the adventure would be over. Dotty was determined to make the most of their last night, so she went into her luggage and unpacked a negligee that she had gotten from Rebecca's Fantasies. It was a long, sheer, satin affair with a lace bodice and bow. With Lee out meeting with Billy for what had turned into hours, she changed into the negligee, dimmed the lights, and began lighting candles to set the mood.

With herself and the room ready, she carefully placed the chilled champagne, eagerly anticipating Lee's return. She was nervous for the first time; so far, they had flirted a lot, but aside from kissing and hugging, things had not gotten physical. But once they did, she worried that the younger man would be dissatisfied with her middle aged/post-menopausal body.

Just as Dotty finished getting everything ready, Lee returned. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled broadly at Dotty.

"You know, I could really get used to this," he remarked approvingly, taking Dotty in his arms.

"So could I," Dotty purred as Lee held her. "I just wish that this wasn't our last night together in Hawaii."

Lee kissed her, then said, "It's not. We have two more weeks … if you want to stay longer, that is."

"Two weeks?" Dotty could hardly believe it. "How did you manage that?"

"Oh, I had some vacation coming, and seeing as how we're already here …"

"And I have as much vacation time as I want," Dotty added, "you bet I want to stay longer. Besides, Amanda is out all the time, and those boys miss her. It'll do her good to be home more for them."

"Then it's settled," Lee said, scooping her up and carrying her to the sofa. Setting her down gently, and kissing her again, he then took the champagne bottle and opened it, the loud pop filling the room. Pouring a glass for each of them, he said, "To us, Dotty."

"To us, Lee."

They clinked their glasses and drank their toast, and then kissed passionately. Lee then held up one finger, as though to say, 'hold on,' and then got up and went to the door. He opened it and put the "Do not Disturb" sign on the handle.

"Now where were we?"

"You were about to ravish me," Dotty said enthusiastically.

"Far be it from me to disappoint a beautiful lady," Lee replied, loosening his tie.

Dotty smiled and beckoned him to join her on the sofa, using the remote to turn the lights out completely, candles now the only light source. "Come and get me, Lee," she purred.

Lee obliged, joining her on the sofa, and taking her in his arms. Kissing her deeply, he slowly slid the negligee off of her as Dotty began unbuttoning his shirt. _It will be truly two weeks in paradise_, she thought as Lee began kissing her neck.

**The end**


End file.
